Джокер
Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 32, страница 26 Джокер (ジョーカー, Jōkā) - лидер Цирка Ноев Ковчег и ведущий представлений. Во время проживания в поместье Барона Кельвина, Джокер являлся дворецким. Внешность Джокер - двадцатипятилетний мужчина. У него фиолетовые глаза и длинные рыжие волосы с белыми кончиками. Он часто наносит грим под левым глазом, в виде синей слезы. Также Джокер носит четыре толстые серьги в форме обручей на обоих ушах. Его наряд состоит из фиолетового плаща с золотой отделкой, черно-белой клетчатой рубашки, длинных черных шорт с ромбами по швам и черно-белых ботинок до колен. Также он часто одевает белую перчатку на левую руку. Правая рука Джокера отсутствует, ее заменяет протез в виде кости.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 25, страница 10 Личность Джокер - добрый, понятливый, и веселый человек, стремящийся к радости других, как было показано, когда он намеренно роняет шары, которые он жонглировал на голове на потеху публики. Несмотря на внешний вид, он очень серьезно относится к своим обязанностям и нелегко поддается эмоциям. Джокер проявляет большую заботу о других членах цирка, но ставит приказы барона Кельвина, какими бы они не были отвратительными, над ними. Его мотив для соблюдения приказов Кельвина является то, что он считает, что защищает своих братьев и сестер до возвращения в работный дом Ренбон. История Рожденный 2 апреля 1863 года, Джокер встретил других членов первого уровня цирка на аллее Ист-Энда, которую он называет: "желоба, где каждый грязный, освобождает свои недра" и где "каждый в этом желобе был выброшен". У них не было никакой надежды на получение работы, и не были даже опыта для воровства. У него была мать, проститутка по имени Карен Тейлор, но она отказалась от него по неясной причине. Он говорит, что родился с правой рукой, но потерял её на каком-то моменте жизни. Однажды, когда они сидели под брезентом в дождь, барон Кельвин нашел их и взял их, Джокером называемое, живое поместье "небо". Через некоторое время они решили открыть цирк, и Джокер присвоил им сценические имена. Понятно, что "Джокер" является сценическим псевдонимом - однако, даже у Жнецов нет записи его настоящего имени. Некоторое время спустя, Джокер пытался помочь Кельвину с его навязчивой идеи к Сиэлю Фантомхайву, например, когда он передал информацию о предполагаемой смерти Сиэля, и когда он спас Кельвина от превращения в жертву Сиэля. События манги Арка цирка Ноев Ковчег Joker, along with the other members of the Noah's Ark Circus, parades the streets of London, in order to uplift the spirits of people and garner attention for their circus group.[12] At a circus show that Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis attend, Joker represents himself as the ringleader. He runs the show, introducing the acts, and during Beast's act, he invites Sebastian down to participate. Sebastian soon gets bitten by the tiger, and both Joker and Beast are appalled.[13] After the show, Joker hunts Sebastian down, and insists on taking him to the first-aid tent to have his wound checked out.[14] thumb|left|Джокер останавливает Бист цветами.When Beast entered the tent to have her prosthetic leg examined by Doctor, Sebastian takes an interest in her limb and grabs it to look at it more closely; this upsets Beast and Dagger, who attack him with whips and knives. However, when Sebastian is able to evade all of the attacks, Joker intervenes and states that he would like to scout him.[15] Sebastian accepts the offer, and the next day, he returns with Ciel to take the entrance exam. When Ciel eventually passed, Joker gives them stage names, takes them both on a tour of the tents and leaves them in the practice tent.[16][17] At the end of the day, he assigns tent mates, pairing Ciel with Freckles and Sebastian with Suit.[18] The following evening, they have another performance, and Ciel and Sebastian seize the opportunity to look through the first-tier members' tents. However, Joker stops them, because Wendy hurt her ankle, and he needs Sebastian to stand in for her.[19] Ciel develops an alternate plan and is able to look through all of the first-tier members' tents during the performance, including Joker's, where he finds a piece of paper with his name and a brief history. Joker, along with Jumbo and Peter, learns from Snake of their invasion into their tents, and Joker decides to go see Father about what to do.[20] While leaving, he runs into Beast, who asks him to run away with her, but he says it is impossible. Joker then gives her his scarf and tells her to go to bed.[21] Joker arrives at Baron Kelvin's mansion and gets ready to see him. Kelvin is disappointed to learn that Joker does not have Ciel with him, and Joker announces they seem to have been marked by the Scotland Yard. When he elaborated, Kelvin is excited, because he is certain that Smile and Black are actually Ciel and his butler. Kelvin orders him to prepare a feast for their expected visit, but Joker is worried about the other first-tier members. Angry with his disobedience, Baron implies a threat to his brothers and sisters still at the workhouse, and Joker is forced to comply to his desires.[22] thumb|Джокер просит Сиэля сохранить жизнь Кельвину.That evening, Joker welcomes Ciel and Sebastian into Kelvin's manor[23] and introduces them to Kelvin. While eating dinner, Baron commands him to put on a circus performance for Ciel, which involves using the untrained, kidnapped children as the performers. Because they are inexperienced, their acts result in their gruesome deaths, which noticeably disturbs Joker. When Ciel expressed his disgust, Kelvin constrains Joker to clean it up. Ciel approaches Kelvin with a gun, and Joker is stopped by Sebastian. Kelvin orders Joker to put away his sword, and Joker remains in the custody of Sebastian.[24] They are then led to the basement by Kelvin, who reveals that he has turned the basement into a recreation of the day Ciel was sacrificed.[25] Upset by his story, Ciel shoots him, and Joker tries to escape Sebastian by pulling a hidden knife out of his prosthetic arm. However, Sebastian cuts off part of his left arm and forbids him from disturbing his master. Joker pleads with Ciel for Kelvin's life, and discloses that the reason he acts at his bidding is because he needs Baron's help in order for them to survive. Ciel says he understands, but that is not going to stop him from "stealing his future." Joker proclaims that the other first-tier circus members are visiting his manor that night, to silence all the witnesses, and hence stealing something precious from Ciel.[26] Ciel is unconcerned, because his servants are his private army, and Joker quietly wishes for at least the first-tier members to survive. He laments his past, which has led to this tragedy, and Ciel tells him not to cry so shamefully as the world is not kind to anyone.[27][28] Doctor then enters the basement and demonstrates that he can walk, much to Joker's surprise. He also reveals that the prosthetic limbs Joker, Dagger, and Beast wear were made from the bones of children. Joker was unaware of this, and is disgusted, questioning what Doctor saw them as.[29][30] Later, after Ciel and Sebastian killed Doctor and Kelvin and set the mansion on fire, William T. Spears states that Joker died of blood loss on February 9, 1889.[7] Цитаты * (Сиэлю Фантомхайву) "Про таких говорят: внешность обманчива... Вот и ты тоже, на вид ребенок, а на самом деле - глава древнего рода и сторожевой пес королевы. Правда забавно, Смайл?" '' Kuroshitsuji'' манга.; Глава 31, стр. 5-6 * (Сиэлю Фантомхайву по отношению к Барону Кельвину) "Не убивай его! Тому, что он сделал нет оправдания. Я знаю. Но... Он все еще наш отец! Когда от нас отвернулись все, он стал нашей опорой в этом безумном мире. И до сих пор ею является для моих маленьких братьев и сестер. Мы не сможем жить без него!"'' Kuroshitsuji'' манга, глава 32, стр. 24-25 * (Сиэлю Фантомхайву)"Ты никогда не задумывался, почему нас до сих пор не поймали? Мы - мастера своего дела. Ничто не сможет помешать нам выполнить преказ отца."'' Kuroshitsuji'' манга, Глава 32, стр. 29 '' Kuroshitsuji'' манга, Глава 32, стр. 32 * "'' " Kuroshitsuji'' манга, Глава 34, страницы 3-4 Примечания Категория:Персонажи Категория:Цирк Ноев Ковчег Категория:Только персонажи манги Категория:Арка Цирк Ноев Ковчег